Over My Dead Body
by Hathor
Summary: Jack is seriously injured and an old friend comes to see him WARNING: Character death, implied slash overtones


Title: Over My Dead Body  
  
Author: TheGeekGirl  
  
Email: fanfic@thegeekgirl.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairings: Jack/Daniel  
  
Category: Angst  
  
Date: April 2002  
  
Website: http://www.thegeekgirl.com/fanfic/  
  
Spoilers: Meridian and Revelations  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly these characters are not mine, they belong to TPTB. But I'm keeping my Daniel clone :)  
  
Summary: Jack is seriously injured and an old friend comes to see him  
  
Spoilers: Meridian and Revelations  
  
Warnings: Suggested character death, gentle slash  
  
Archiving: fanfiction.net, Area52, SpaceMonkey's Gate. Any others – please just ask :)  
  
Notes: Many thanks to MargueriteKrex for beta-ing :) The story was written to the song "Friends Forever" by Vitamin C. This is my first attempt at SG- 1 fic and at slash – so please let me know what you think.  
  
**************************************  
  
  
  
~*~*~* Over My Dead Body *~*~*~  
  
As they looked down to the prone form in the bed, Sam was struck by a chilling feeling of déjà vu. She looked up and across the bed, her gaze connecting with Janet's. She saw the sorrow and helplessness she felt mirrored in her friend's eyes. The Colonel lay motionless on the bed, the clean white sheets of the infirmary hiding the grim reality of his injury. He was hooked up to numerous sensors, all gently murmuring and beeping away by the side of the bed. Janet returned to the task of replacing Jack's drip. When she was done she laid a small, cool hand on his arm, in a gesture of comfort, before taking his notes and retreating to the monitor screens, her actions giving the others a small degree of privacy.  
  
"He is strong, Samantha." Teal'c's baritone softly rumbled behind her. Sam nodded finding his presence more comforting than his words. The Jaffa had not left the Colonel since he had sustained the injury, except to change into clean clothes. Jack had taken a blast from a staff weapon to his abdomen; it had been a devastating blow. Teal'c had swept him up and carried him through the Stargate as Sam had laid down covering fire. By the time he had cleared the gateroom and headed straight to the infirmary, cradling the human in his arms, the Jaffa's clothes had been soaked in Jack's blood. Jack had never regained consciousness.  
  
"But is he strong enough?" Sam asked in a hoarse voice. Her fingers strayed forward and grazed the back of Jack's hand. Teal'c declined to answer her.  
  
So they stood, watching vigil and somehow Sam could not shake the feeling that they had been here before and she knew how this scene played out. Teal'c's hand on her shoulder gave strength to that belief. Her mind began replaying scenes out of her memories - smart comments, smiles, and shared moments. She scrubbed a hand across her face. They had faced so much, such incredible odds and saved numerous lives and planets, yet at times like this it seemed that the price for all that was just too damned high.  
  
Suddenly Jack's body seemed to leap off the bed, his muscles contracting spasmodically. Even in unconsciousness his face was twisted with pain. Janet and her staff swarmed around the bed trying to help the Colonel. Janet looked at one of the monitors, his liver and kidneys had failed, showing that the damage taken from the blast weapon was too much for his body to deal with. As such his blood had become infected. She shooed away the other medics and turned with pale face to Sam and Teal'c. She said nothing but then reached for the phone.  
  
"General ? Yes, there is little time left I am afraid sir. The damage is too intensive." She paused. "Yes sir, I'm sorry sir."  
  
Sam looked over her shoulder at Teal'c as a tear ran silently down her face. She stepped forward and gently placed a kiss on Jack's forehead.  
  
"Goodbye sir," she whispered softly then stepped back, her hand roughly wiping unshed tears from her eyes. Teal'c took her place, the large man said nothing but slowly clasped his fist to his chest. The reverence of the moment was broken as one of the monitors bleated an alarm as Jack's heartbeat became slower and weaker. Tears ran openly down Sam's face and the anguish at being unable to help showed in Janet's. A few moments later the General slipped into the infirmary. He stood at the end of the bed and just watched Jack with sad gentle eyes, as though trying to commit him to his memory. Hammond had seen so many good men die but this one would cut deeper than usual.  
  
Therefore, it came as little surprise that none of them noticed the fresh whisper of air that slipped into the infirmary room and circulated slowly around.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Jack blinked, surprised to find himself in the gateroom. He circled around, a small frown creasing his forehead for the place was eerily deserted. Then he remembered what had happened - the pain, the intense pain, snatches of worried conversation, and the sterile smell of the infirmary. Jack looked down; there was no pain. He sprawled a hand over his abdomen to check for the gaping wound he knew should be there.  
  
A voice intruded on his examination, a voice that he had not heard for too long.  
  
"It's gone, Jack."  
  
Jack turned abruptly to see Daniel standing on the ramp to the Stargate. He was dressed in his old SG-1 uniform, looking just as Jack remembered, with the exception of the absence of his glasses.  
  
"Daniel?" he asked, his eyebrows rising in shock, shoving his hands into his pockets as he tilted forward.  
  
"Jack," was the even reply.  
  
"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be a glowing ball of..." he waved his hands, "...stuff?"  
  
Daniel smiled slightly, a hint of sadness on his features. He gestured to the room.  
  
"This isn't real Jack."  
  
"Oh." Jack guessed that really the statement should not have come as a great shock considering the circumstances.  
  
"Jack we don't have a lot of time." Daniel's voice carried tones of urgency, despite its measured cadence. Jack processed that statement and the implications behind it, his sharp mind putting the pieces together.  
  
"I'm dying aren't I?" He looked at Daniel, who said nothing for a moment and then nodded once. "So you're not real either?"  
  
"No, I'm real, Jack."  
  
Jack stuck his hands in his pockets and raised his eyebrows again. The oddity of Daniel's statement caused him to pace slowly back and forth across the front of the ramp. Daniel said nothing but just watched him. After a few moments, Jack spoke again.  
  
"Why are you here Daniel?"  
  
"Did you think that I would leave you, Jack? Especially now." Daniel's voice was soft and sounded slightly hurt. "I've been here, I've always been here."  
  
Jack's eyes closed briefly in pain and the pacing stopped. "No. You left."  
  
"I left here," Daniel said gesturing once more to the room around them as Jack turned to look at him. "But I never left here," he pointed at Jack's heart. "I never left any of you, you least of all." He took a step down the ramp, until he stood a few feet away from Jack. "Jack? Jack do you trust me?"  
  
The look that passed between the two men seemed to last for a heartbeat and stretch to infinity.  
  
"I used to Daniel."  
  
"And now? I need you to trust me now, Jack." Daniel stepped forward, his blue eyes meeting Jack's brown.  
  
"Is this one of those leap of faiths we used to talk about? Because you know..."  
  
"Give me your hand Jack," Daniel said gently interrupting him, holding out his hand. Jack looked at him for a moment and then made a decision as he slipped a hand out of his pocket and clasped it gently around Daniel's. Daniel smiled, one of his rare kilowatt smiles, the memory of which sent a flash of pain straight through Jack's heart. Then Daniel turned and led him back up the ramp towards the Stargate.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
It was Sam who first noticed the additional presence in the room. Something gently dried the tears on her cheeks, making her look upwards. She blinked in disbelief, for there above the bed was a floating luminescent being.  
  
She gasped slightly. The noise brought the attention of the others in the room. Teal'c nodded in greeting and as though he had expected such an occurrence. Janet said nothing, shock evident on her face. The General walked to the door and after eyeing the being, gave a hushed command to the two airmen outside.  
  
"Daniel?" Sam whispered.  
  
Suddenly she had the impression that the being gave her a small sad smile, but then it turned its attention back to the man in the bed. It gently drifted lower over the bed, hovered there for a few moments, its ribbon- like tendrils undulating, serenely hypnotic. Suddenly, the silence was shattered as the monitors started bleeping.  
  
"He's going into cardiac arrest," Janet said urgently, looking across to the General for orders. Before Hammond could say anything, the being rose up towards the ceiling. Yet a ribbon of white energy remained, trailing down to hover just above the failing body of the Colonel. Nothing happened for a moment, and then Jack's features became more relaxed and slowly a new tendril emerged, this one from within Jack's body. There was a collective gasp from all but Teal'c, who just raised an eyebrow. All of them were mesmerised, watching, as the new tendril, slightly bluish in colour, extended to wrap gently around the one hovering above the bed. A feeling of joy blossomed in the room, originating from the original being.  
  
"Oh god," Sam choked out, as a new entity slowly rose out of Jack's body, its tendrils interlacing with those offered, closing the distance to its twin. Teal'c laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder as she clamped a hand over her mouth. The two beings hovered, still linked above the bed as the brilliance of the colours danced on the sterile walls of the infirmary, gently supporting each other in a slow graceful dance. Then in turn, each in the room felt a gentle wave of sadness as the Jack and Daniel gently corkscrewed around, taking a moment to address them in turn. Without words they said their good-byes to those that they were leaving behind. Then coming closer together they turned and floated out of the room, through a wall, in the direction of the gateroom.  
  
"General?" Sam's questioned, her voice rough with emotion, looking at him with bright eyes. He nodded and they exited the infirmary, Hammond issuing orders en route that the two beings should not be stopped.  
  
By the time they entered the gateroom, others from the base had gathered there. The beings floated for a moment at the base of the ramp, and then suddenly the gate began dialing out.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Where are we going, Daniel?"  
  
Daniel looked across to the man by his side. "Does it matter?" he said enigmatically. Jack smiled and then shrugged, his hand closing around Daniel's.  
  
"Guess not."  
  
Daniel laughed and an event horizon suddenly flickered into existence. They paused and looked back to the gateroom in a final farewell and then, hand in hand, they stepped through the Stargate.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Those in the gateroom were spellbound as the two intertwined beings, one brilliant white, the other an ethereal blue, hovered and looked back and then turned and floated through the Stargate. As the wormhole closed, Sam looked to Teal'c. The dignified Jaffa looked back and nodded once. She bit her lip and gazed at the carved ring, her heart shattered yet happy for them.  
  
  
  
The End. 


End file.
